


This is How it Goes

by ivorybyrd



Series: Hyrule Warrior Short Stories [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Brotp, Comrades, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silent Link, slight Zelimpa if you look hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/ivorybyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet and short headcanon drabble based around the idea that Link tries to get Sheik to fistbump after every battle they fight together. Sheik just gives the hero a bewildered look and walks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How it Goes

Link had been a bit worried, Impa and Sheik had gone to the portal that lead them to Death Mountain. With a placed called Death Mountain he had every right to worry. Aside from ominous names, He worried about Sheik surviving the moody Impa. She'd been testy since Zelda's disappearance. He'd barely seen the queen, let alone gauge a bond. Regardless, Impa and Sheik were the last two to show up. Already a strange couple girls arrived with Lana, an impish female who kept smirking at him, and a flighty girl who had wandered off in search of bugs. 

Finally the buzzing sound hit his ears and he glanced over his shoulder as Impa, a large Goron swinging an axe, a pretty blue Zora, and then finally..

It wasn't Sheik, but Zelda instead. She looked happily at their group. 

She explained what happened with all of them, and how Wizzro took her appearance and was causing chaos in that world. They each went over the problems the faced. 

Midna, the impish girl brought Lana's words out, and they found out about how Lana and Cia had at one time been one person. And why Cia was so hellbent on destruction of Hyrule. 

Link felt a bit overwhelmed by the entirety of the situation. Not only was he the source of the problems, but he wasn't sure of his strength to correct them.

As they started to make their trek to their encampment for the night. Zelda stopped Link with a soft smile. Impa stood behind several feet for them.

"I'm sorry for hiding it from you and Impa, I know you both worried.." 

Proxi flittered her wings. "Dont worry Zelda! You're always forgiven!" 

Link just smiled and nodded. 

"Oh... Darunia taught me this.." She smiled and pulled up her hand and put her fist towards him. 

Link's eyelashes batted some in confusion but soon enough he lifted his fist and lightly connected it with hers. He smiled, and inwardly laughing at thought that Sheik was Zelda the entire time. He expected a queen to know the gesture. 

"I'm glad you did it lighter, even at his lightest Darunia nearly knocked me over." She laughed and turned away as she headed to walk next to Impa. "Come on, we have a long way to go." 

Link nodded and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed..


End file.
